Angel
The Angel is a major character in Run 3, and is an engineer, previously employed at a place known as "The Factory". He considers himself as a hero, but he constantly belittles everyone he meets, insulting their decisions, their competence, and/or their appearance. The Angel is described as a "dashing fellow" and "self-proclaimed hero" in the game. He is also the protagonist in the Angel Missions. He claims to know the purpose of the Tunnels, calling it "obvious", yet never revealing it. Gameplay The Angel can only be unlocked by buying him in the shop for 12,000 Power cells, making him the most costly character except on mobile, where he is beaten by the Duplicator and the Pastafarian. The Angel can dash forwards in midair, gaining a lot of speed and a little height. This makes him one of the fastest characters in the game, at a top speed of about 19 m/s, and gives him a chance to recover if he messes up a jump. After dashing forwards, he keeps his extra speed for a short time. During this time, if he jumps, the jump will go much farther. Then if he dashes again at the end of the jump, he can extend it even farther. Doing this lets him jump almost as far as the Bunny can. However, when the power is out, the boost will diminish and his speed will decrease. Another way to increase jump length is pressing jump again, after the initial double jump. The Angel will almost glide a little bit, but not nearly as much as the Child. This will give him a tiny bit more distance for the jump, at the cost of all gained momentum and speed. His controls are not that complicated. Normally, he works just like the Runner, able to run at a somewhat fast speed, and has moderate maneuverability. But, he has a special ability that is unique. He can dash in midair, which can increase his speed. If you wish to activate it, press jump again in midair after you jump, just like using the special ability of the Student. In a nutshell, you can think of it as a "double jump" while adding extra speed. However, you can only use it once after each jump. That means you can not do two consecutive dashes in midair. Only landing on another tile can let you get back this skill, so use it with caution. After beating the Box Storage Area, part 11, the Angel's checklist for going home will appear on the map. By clicking on each entry on the list, the player will play several levels in which the Angel is searching for each of the other characters. When he finds another character, he asks them whether or not they want to go home. He only ends up recruiting the Pastafarian, the Duplicator, the Child, and the Bunny. After recruiting everyone he can, the Angel starts to lead them back to the Planet. The initial searching levels can only be completed with the Angel, but the ones afterward can be played with any character that is going home. This will then unlock the tunnel of The Way Back and side tunnels that stretch through it. Personality The Angel is rather bossy and has a somewhat big ego. This can be shown when he thinks that he's much better than the Skater and Student. He is also shown to be impatient when trying to bring the group back to the Planet. He is also short-tempered sometimes as he snapped at the Bunny for jumping on him. He also doesn't care to speak his mind, as shown when he says to the Pastafarian "Perfect example right here: you look stupid when you run like that." His rudeness also makes the Child want to kick him. In addition, the Runner enjoys teasing him by implying he has a crush on her. Despite his coarse personality, the Angel also wants to be a hero, which might be a reason he wants to guide the others home, and a line of dialogue during the Going Home Checklist reveals that he also misses his friends back on the Planet. He seems to not be much of pet person. Even though he might be bossy and rude, he still has leadership skills, guiding the others home. The Angel has been confirmed to be the second oldest in the tunnels, the first being the runner. Statistics Achievement A True Engineer - As the Angel, beat Plan C, part 11 with only one dash. This achievement is not available on some sites, and will not show up. Cutscenes The Angel appears in 20 of the 65 cutscenes (65 is the total number of cutscenes if including all of the hidden and optional ones). Here is a full list of his appearances throughout the story. * Nice Meet You * Don't Knock * Candy * My Turn * The Next Big Thing * You Think? * Friendly Greeting * Indecision * Standards to Uphold * It's Just You * Discoveries * Angel vs. Bunny * Obvious * Boat Ride * Sneaking * Stop Solving Problems * Superpowers * ABCD * Two Month Wait (Part 2) * Two Month Wait (Part 3) Infinite Mode Trivia * Both the Runner and the Angel have leadership skills, but you wouldn't know it from listening to the Angel. * Gravity is different outside the tunnel, so dashing gives the Angel more lift. * The Angel can jump farther than almost anyone else, but it requires planning. * Know when to slow down! Going slower gives you more time to react. After dashing, press the jump button again to slow down. * The Angel's philosophy: People are stupid, but that's no reason not to help them. * He's probably lost the position by now, but the Angel used to have an important job at the Factory. * The Angel tells people that his wings are real. If they happen to miss the sarcasm, that's their problem. * Dashing into a ramp gives him a huge boost and restores the dash at the same time. * The Angel could "cut" a tunnel if he wanted, but why would he? It would be a waste of time and a huge inconvenience. * Whoever made the Tunnels was an idiot. Space is naturally frictionless, but they added air--and therefore air friction--intentionally. Other Trivia * In the cutscene "Nice to Meet You," he introduces himself to the Runner as "the Angel, also known as the highest-paid engineer on the Planet." ** Also in the cutscene "Nice to Meet You," the Angel mistakes the Student for a boy. This is because the Angel had never met the Student before at this point and only knew her name. * "The Angel's wings are purely decorative. They started as a workplace in-joke." -Player 03 * The Angel doesn't like the animal characters (Lizard and Bunny) much. This is shown when he pushes the Lizard off the edge, and when the Bunny attacks him, the Angel actually calls the Bunny "the Rabbit" in "Angel vs. Bunny". * The Angel's halo is actually a ring, and it is what allows him to "fly." ** The Angel mentions that he discovered the rings seven and a half months before the Student did. * The Angel mentions that he's glad he's single because he won't have a spouse trying to rip out his antennae when he returns to the Planet. * On the Kongregate version, he appears in Run 1 as a costume, but with no special abilities. The Angel is the last costume obtained before completing all levels in Run 1. *In the Angel Missions the Angel refers to the characters different names than they actually are. *The Angel is the character closest to having an officail voice. In a stream player mimicked the Angel saying "go try it right now" in a different tone then his normal voice. This voice sort of sounded ironically like a grade school bully. Sprite Sheets Angel sprite sheet.png|The Angel's sprite sheet The Angel has an unused sprite. The one between facepalming and kicking seems to be unused. However, it may be used in Stop Solving Problems. It resembles the Runner's sprite when taking a ring off a box, so it was most likely going to be used in a cutscene of him making the boat. Category:Character Category:Run 1 characters Category:Run 3 characters Category:Data